


Afterlife

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Afterlife

Title: Afterlife  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #270: Mary Sue  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Er, there's a Mary Sue. :P  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Afterlife

~

Severus blinked. One moment it was Potter leaning over him and the next, it was a girl. “It worked!” she exclaimed.

_I survived_? Severus sat up. “What worked? And who are you?”

“I’m Mary! I rescued you from death by the power of my love.”

Severus eyed her skeptically. She wasn’t a student although she was clearly mad... “Indeed. Well, I must go, there’s a war--”

“Oh, no need! Voldie’s dead, you can be happy now.”

“Voldie?” Severus gaped at her.

Mary beamed. “Yep! And now you’re here, we can make babies together.”

Severus almost screamed. He was in hell.

~


End file.
